Have You
by Dksfgxo
Summary: [Sequel of Hinata, Arigatou] Dimalam musim semi setelah upacara pernikahan mereka. Hinata dan Naruto akhirnya saling memiliki. Saling merengkuh dengan polos, dan saling bertukar tatapan memuja. Malam itu, Naruto yang terus mengucap cinta pada Hinata. First Night. /"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata..."/SemiCanon/SoftLime/RnR Please!


Hari itu langit begitu cerah. Secerah wajah-wajah penduduk yang berlalu lalang dengan senyum hangat dan pakaian rapi.

Suasana pagi itu terasa berbeda. Hampir seluruh orang mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ini. Dimulai dari hadiah, pakaian terbaik, bahkan harapan tulus kepada mereka supaya berbahagia.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan. Hari dimusim semi yang indah untuk Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata yang akan menikah.

Keduanya tampak anggun dengan pakaian adat pernikahan mereka. Menikmati detik-detik yang mengalir menengahi keheningan yang terjadi di ruang tunggu itu.

Naruto maupun Hinata sama-sama memandang keluar jendela. Menatap langit biru yang hari ini seperti telah diberkati.

Berdiri bersampingan, tinggi keduanya terlihat menyenangkan ketika bersama.

Safir secerah langit musim panas, dan amethyst sewarna rembulan itu terkagum melihat langit yang terbentang luas. Berbinar terkagum membayangkan tentang masa depan.

Hingga akhirnya pandangan Naruto jatuh pada monumen Hokage, tempat dimana wajah para Hokage dipahat untuk di kenang.

Lebih tepatnya safir itu menatap pada pahatan wajah Namikaze Minato. Tousannya.

Naruto lalu tersenyum lembut, dan larut dalam lamunannya.

'Tousan... Kaasan... Aku tidak akan kesepian lagi.'

Naruto lega setelah mengatakannya dalam hati. Seolah dia telah membebaskan Tousan dan kaasannya dari rasa bersalah karena sudah meninggalkannya sendirian.

Lalu gadis disampingnya pun sama. Hinata menatap lembut pada langit, seolah disana dia dapat menemukan seseorang.

'Neji-niisan,'

Hinata memanggil dalam hatinya. Tangan kirinya terulur untuk dia taruh didada. Lalu sesaat Hinata menggumam do'a.

'...aku akan menikah.'

Hinata tersenyum sendu, merasakan angin musim semi yang berhembus kearahnya. Dia memejamkan mata, menahan tangis dan membiarkan dirinya berbisik pada angin, berterimakasih juga meminta maaf. Seolah itu adalah Neji.

Saat itu, Hinata merasakan tangannya yang tiba-tiba menghangat.

Membuka matanya, dia menemukan tangan Naruto telah menyelimuti tangan kecilnya. Dan kali ini kenyataan itu yang membuat hatinya ikut menghangat.

Hinata mengangkat wajah, memperlihatkan senyum tulusnya pada Naruto yang jauh lebih tinggi.

Saat amethyst itu menyipit oleh senyum dan pipi itu bersemu merah karena bahagia, Naruto tertegun. Menyadari bahwa gadis didepannya telah berkali lipat menjadi lebih cantik dan jauh lebih cantik setiap dia berkedip.

Tak ada yang bicara, hanya Hinata yang tersenyum sangat manis dengan sedikit gugup, dan Naruto yang mulai ikut tertawa kecil malu-malu.

Rasa bahagia itu membuat perasaan mereka membuncah. Bahkan untuk berkata, keduanya memilih untuk diam dan hanya saling melempar senyum.

Hanya dengan begitu mereka telah saling mengetahui... Bahwa mereka berdua sangat bahagia.

Bersyukur untuk orang yang ada dalam genggaman mereka saat ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hanabi masuk dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk bersamaan. Hinata melempar pandangannya pada langit sekali lagi, lalu matanya kembali pada Naruto yang sedang menatapnya penuh arti.

Hinata mengangguk dan kembali memberi senyum.

Kali ini Hinata meraih lengan Naruto, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Lalu Naruto dan Hinata menatap dengan yakin pada pintu dihadapan mereka yang perlahan mulai terbuka lebar.

Inilah waktunya.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Upacara pernikahan mereka sekarang dimulai.

.

xoxoxox

.

 **Have You**

Sequel of Hinata, Arigatō

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[ Dksfgxo © 2015 ]

Typo(s), Oneshot, Soft lemon(?)/lime.

Romance/Drama

Rated M

NARUTO x HINATA

...

Berterima kasih pada Hinata sambil menangis bukanlah rencana Naruto.

Dan bagi Hinata, meraih wajah pria itu untuk dia cium duluan juga bukan rencananya.

Mereka benar-benar tidak merencanakan semua itu. Naruto dan Hinata hanya ingin melakukan apa yang hati mereka ingin. Spontan saat tatapan mereka saling bertemu, dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Bahkan yang ini.

Entah siapa yang memulai ciuman itu. Ciuman yang membawa keduanya pada perasaan tak dikenal. Keinginan asing akan rasa ingin saling memiliki.

Naruto membawa Hinata berbaring dibawahnya. Mengukung gadis itu sementara dia masih mengunci bibir Hinata menggunakan bibirnya.

Hinata mengerang merdu, mengusap lengan atas Naruto hingga pria itu melepas pangutan mereka.

Terengah, Hinata hanya mampu menatap safir Naruto yang berkilat dalam kegelapan. Mengirim hasrat serupa bahwa dia ingin dimiliki Naruto seutuhnya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, sementara tangannya terulur untuk melonggarkan obi pakaian Hinata. Tangannya secara bebas menyingkap bagian atas pakaian Hinata hingga bahu seputih salju itu terlihat.

Untuk sesaat Naruto hanya terdiam dengan nafasnya yang berat, dia mengagumi bagaimana kulit Hinata terlihat.

Hinata menggigil saat tangan kasar Naruto mengusap lembut bahunya, sebelum akhirnya beralih menarik pelan pakaiannya sampai setengah tubuh Hinata terlihat.

Dan saat itu rasa malu dan gugup Hinata kembali, merasuki gadis itu untuk bergerak tak nyaman dibawah tatapan tajam Naruto yang menghujami seluruh tubuhnya secara terang-terangan

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata memanggil pelan. Mencoba mencuri perhatian Naruto agar tidak melulu melihat kearah dada dan perutnya yang terekspos polos.

Berhasil, Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan yang sama. Tatapan sedikit linglung namun penuh kekaguman. Dan itu malah membuat rona merah diwajah Hinata bertambah padam.

"Ja-jangan! Ja-jangan di-di-dilihat!" Tanpa sadar Hinata memekik. Dia sudah tidak tahan diperhatikan terus dalam keadaan tubuh seperti ini.

Tapi wajah Naruto malah mendekat pada wajah Hinata yang tengah gugup, membuat Hinata semakin gugup saja karena Naruto menatapnya serius tepat dihadapan wajahnya.

"Jadi kalau kucium tidak apa-apakan?" Hinata menggigit bibir saat Naruto berbisik serak didekatnya.

Tentu saja Hinata mengangguk, meski dengan mata terpejam karena sangat gugup.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata cepat, menyapu permukaan bibir gadisnya menggunakan lidah—untuk membebaskan bibir bawah Hinata yang terus gadis itu gigit.

Detik berikutnya wajah pria itu telah turun. Menyapa permukaan kulit lehernya yang selembut salju dan memberi banyak kecupan disana.

Bibir itu terasa lebih kasar ketika menyentuh kulit tubuh Hinata. Terasa panas namun basah yang berhasil membuat Hinata pusing.

Hinata hanya mampu memekik kecil saat Naruto melibatkan giginya dan bermain sedikit kasar menggunakan tangan. Menjamah setiap inchi tubuhnya yang tak pernah tersentuh siapapun... Membuat Hinata bahagia menjadikan Naruto sebagai pemiliknya.

Malam itu langit berwarna hitam dan begitu pekat. Namun cantik dengan banyak bintang yang terlihat juga bulan yang berpendar menyinari.

Saat malam semakin larut, saat angin musim semi yang nyaman berhembus dan lilin di kamar mereka mengecil kemudian mati, Naruto dan Hinata tetap tidak berhenti.

Keduanya masih menginginkan satu sama lain. Merengkuh orang yang mereka cintai dan berbagi nafas.

Kulit mereka bersentuhan dengan polos. Telihat kontras bersama namun menakjubkan.

Pakaian pernikahan mereka tergolek terabaikan. Mereka tak memerlukan itu. Yang Naruto perlukan hanya Hinata. Dan yang Hinata perlukan hanya pria yang dicintainya.

Saling menyentuh, mengecup penuh rasa kehausan. Mengemis balasan dengan terus membisikan nama orang yang mereka puja.

Sementara Naruto nyaris menggila... Dia tidak tahu siapa yang menuntunnya untuk melakukan hal ini.

Ini yang pertama baginya, begitu pula dengan Hinata.

Tapi tubuhnya seperti bergerak sendiri. Hasratnya dituntun oleh setiap suara lembut Hinata yang memanggilnya.

Kepala Naruto pening, dan perutnya juga seperti tertohok oleh sesuatu tak terlihat bersamaan dengan degup jantungnya terus bertalu-talu.

Seluruh yang gadis itu punya... membuatnya sinting.

Garis tubuhnya yang indah. Harum padang lavender yang kini memenuhi penciumannya dan membuat Naruto mabuk. Bagaimana Hinata mendesahkan namanya lalu mencoba membalas perlakuan Naruto dengan lugu.

Itu... itu benar-benar membuat Naruto gila!

Sungguh! Naruto mencintai setiap bagian dari gadis itu!

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan. Dia hanya termangu saat Hinata menarik kepalanya dan membawanya pada satu ciuman amatir.

Safir Naruto menatap mata Hinata yang terpejam, mencoba berusaha melumat bibir miliknya dan membuat ciuman ini menjadi hebat.

Tapi pada akhirnya perut Naruto tetap tergelitik, terhibur melihat Hinata yang kewalahan saat berusaha melakukannya.

Tapi Naruto menghargai itu, dia mulai menutup safirnya dan menikmati bagaimana bibir Hinata memangutnya lamban dan lembut. Menikmati setiap remasan tangan gadis itu dirambutnya. Sementara jemari kecilnya yang lain menyentuh punggungnya... Lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut saat Hinata menemukan bekas luka lama yang melintang hasil kerja keras Naruto disana.

Naruto menggeram saat tanpa sengaja _mereka_ bersentuhan. Dengan tidak sabaran Naruto melepas tautan bibir mereka—dia juga tahu jika Hinata sudah pada batas nafasnya.

Hinata terengah, tubuhnya yang naik-turun sementara lengan kurusnya senantiasa memeluk leher Naruto dengan mesra membuat safir itu kian menggelap menatapnya.

Wajah Hinata memerah penuh peluh. Dan kulit mukanya semakin memerah saat menyadari tatapan memuja yang Naruto layangkan padanya.

Sadar apa yang Naruto inginkan, Hinata mengangguk kecil. Terlihat lucu saat matanya berkedip-kedip gugup.

Begitu-begitu ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Dan saat ini Naruto terus memujanya dengan sentuhan menakjubkan, tatapan kagum serta kalimat-kalimat sayang... Membuat Hinata merasa begitu pusing dengan perasaannya yang penuh.

Naruto mendekat, mengusap poni Hinata yang acak oleh keringat. Sementara Hinata hanya menatap setiap pergerakan suaminya dari bawah, menuruti apapun yang prianya mau.

Naruto mencium kepala Hinata dengan penuh kasih, mengusapnya lembut. "Aku mencintaimu..." bisiknya.

Hinata mulai tenang. Wanita itu menutup kelopak matanya saat bibir Naruto sampai dan mencium kelopak matanya berkali-kali. "Aku mencintaimu Hinata..."

Hinata mulai tersenyum... Setiap Naruto menyentuhnya, pria itu mengucap cinta seolah sangat menginginkan Hinata agar percaya padanya.

Tapi Hinata sudah tahu itu... Dia sudah melihat jika Naruto benar mencintainya. Hinata sama sekali tidak ragu.

Kali ini Naruto sampai dibahu Hinata, memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil diatas ruam kemerahan yang sudah Naruto buat sebelumnya.

Tangan Naruto terulur, membuat Hinata terkejut saat Naruto membalikkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menciumi punggung Hinata yang seharum padang lavender disana. Hinata merasa geli saat nafas Naruto berhembus dikulitnya yang berkeringat.

Setelah itu, Naruto kembali mempertemukan safirnya dengan amethyst sayu milik Hinata.

Pandangan Naruto sedikit tidak terfokus saat menemukan bibir Hinata yang sedikit terbuka mengemis udara. Tapi kemudian Naruto kembali menatap tepat pada iris Hinata yang sudah pasrah menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu... Uzumaki Hinata..." bisik Naruto lagi. Kali ini dengan senyum kecil.

Hinata mendengarnya ikut tersenyum. Perasaan senangnya sudah pada titik teratas. Hinata merasa seluruh dunianya ada dalam mata biru pria ini.

Jadi Hinata mengangguk. Detik berikutnya Hinata merasa gemetar saat tangan Naruto membuka paha atasnya dan mulai bergerak.

Sementara Naruto terus menatap mata Hinata dan menghujaninya dengan kecupan juga kalimat cinta dari hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata... Gheh!"

"AKH! NA-NARUTO-KUN!"

Dan saat itulah Naruto memenuhi Hinata. Membuat Hinata merasa begitu sempurna. Dan Hinata membuat Naruto merasa begitu lengkap.

Ya... Mereka telah begitu lengkap dan sempurna sekarang. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi dimasa depan... Entah itu rasa kesepian, ataupun rasa tak bisa dicintai.

Karena Hinata telah memiliki Naruto yang mencintainya. Dan Naruto telah memiliki Hinata disisinya.

Sekarang mereka saling memiliki.

Dan Naruto terus mengucap syukur untuk kenyataan itu. Dia memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata lagi, menenggelamkan wajah cantik itu kedalam dekapannya dengan hati-hati. Berharap perlakuannya barusan dapat mengantarkan Hinata pada mimpi indah.

Mengelus surai panjang yang mempesona itu, Naruto tersenyum... Lalu mengendus aroma khas Hinata yang kini telah tercampur lalu berbisik pelan,

"Arigatou... Hinata."

.

.

.

.

 _Kaasan..._

 _Mungkin Hinata tidak punya senyum sehangat matahari... Tapi saat aku melihatnya, aku akan selalu merasa bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

 _Karena mungkin dia memang bukanlah sesosok matahari... Yang cerah dan begitu hangat..._

 _Namun Hinata itu seperti bulan..._

 _Cantik namun rapuh—dan tak pernah meninggalkanku dalam kegelapan._

— _Kaasan melihatnya, kan?_

.

.

.

.

END

A/n: yeaaa, soft lemooon! /bhak/ berhasilkah? Berhasilkah? Dapetkah feelnya? Atau malah aneh?

Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting aku pengen ngasih sekuel dan yah—hanya bisa segini. Gomeeen.

Oya, scene pernikahannya aku sedikit ambil dari Konoha hiden. Jadi maaf ya kalau ada persamaan atau malah ada perbedaan (namanya juga ff ya).

Untuk teman-teman yang sudah review di Give Me Love TERIMAKASIH YA! *ojigi* sungguh terharu... aku ga nyangka banyak yang review padahal gaje:') untuk sekuel ada niat cuma belum ada ide. Jadi berdoalah semoga aku dapat ilham. Hehehe.

Ini mungkin THR kecil2an(?) Yang bisa aku kasih. Selamat lebaran ya omong2. Hehe. Mohon maaf lahir batin nih aku banyak dosanya... /\\)

Ini 2jam ngebut. Ditengah-tengah kehidupan sekolah yang mulai kembali—haaah. Jadi mohon maaf apabila banyak typo.

See you next project~!

 **Review!**

150728


End file.
